Talk:Bethany Young/@comment-88.228.71.228-20140806194456
I readed some of your Theories and than I got my own Theory and by the way, some of your Theories are so...illogical :/ So, my Theorie is, that I also think that Bethany Young is a twin of someone, now the question is "Who"? I really think that she's maybe the twin of Cece Drake. Because: If you remember, Jason saw Melissa talking with Cece, Garrett also said, that in that night Ali was dissapeared Melissa got an phone call (after she went upstairs to Alis room, where Ian and the other ones were) and was very upset of something and said "Do I need to call 911 to get your attention?". I don't really know why she was so upset, but I'm really sure it was Cece on the other line of the phone- that's why they have meet eachother, where Jason saw them. I would say Cece and Melissa has planed something, I do not really know what, but Melissa was also very upset in their conversation. Just remember, Cece wore the same shirt like Ali, the yellow one. Ali also metions that Cece wore it to confuse A, but why should Cece help Ali and talk on the other hand to Melissa about something "very important". And than...the girl in the grave wore the same shirt...so Cece had one, Ali had one, but were does Bethany got one? Is it because MAYBE...the girl who Melissa was talking to, and who Jason was sawing...wasn't Cece but Bethany? Spencer also questioned Jason, if he was really sure, he saw Cece... maybe not Cece but her sister, Bethany. That's why Cece maybe know ALL the answers, for example when she told Detective Hoolbrook that teh one who killed Ali, killed also Bethany. But that's kind of confusing, because why should someone be after Ali and than also killed Bethany? Because big A is the one who hit Ali and also who killed Mrs. D, but there has to be someone else who killed Bethany... MAybe Melissa saw it, don't know. But what does Melissa know ? I mean she knows something about the girl, she knew her, maybe she saw or knew something about Bethany and also the Spoilers said that in the episode 12 Melissa says the secret and in this episode the murder of Bethany will be revealed...so I think...that they maybe don't have the same killer, Ali and Bethany. I know that's a little bit confusing, because now the question is how the hell got Bethany in the grave? And why should she have some connection with Melissa ( if you remember, Melissa was a counselor at a horse-riding camp in 2006, so she could met her there the first time, and also about the riding hat, that shows that Melissa visited the same riding-horse-camp like Bethany) Okay guys...I think I shouldn't continue my theory, because I see that this is very confusing, that even I can't believe it anymore haha, but there are some little details, which I'm sure about, not the one with Melissa and Cece/Bethany maybe, but the fact, that she was Ceces twin und Cece is therefore helping Ali, because someone killed her sister. But why does she killed Wilden? Does he knew who hit her sister, but didn't say or does soemthing about it? I think I have sooooo many theories, but I can't put them together, that I can't explain myself what's going on. But I will be after it and than I will tell you a better Theory hahaha